mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Katnissvay/10 Facts About Me!
Herro, people of the MCL Wiki :) I thought that since I am so terrible at making friends and I wanted to share a few things about myself, I thought that I would compile a list of ten things that I found interesting about myself. If you don't want to go through the whole list, forget you! Haha, just kidding. But this will determine, or try and determine, who my Internet/My Candy Love bestie is. Without further ado, let's get started! 1. I am bullied for two of my nationalities - Ever since I could remember, I have been bullied because I am Italian and German. Because these two countries were the major players in World War 2, they were hated. A lot. And when people somehow found out of my ancestry, they started to bully me, asking me if I was a Nazi or if I hated the States. It's still ongoing but it's not as bad as it was. 2. Writing, Writing, and more Writing - For almost five years I have been writing fan fictions and my own stories and to be honest... I can't see myself doing anything else when I'm older! When I get up in the morning, I do my chores while singing, I read a little bit, and then for the rest of the day, I write fan fiction on the computer. Everyday, I am either writing or reading somehow! 3. Gamer By Heart - Along with being a writer, I am a very competitive gamer. My dad loves gaming and when I was little I was fascinated when he would play a zombie game or a military orientated game. I don't know why; I guess I'm half tomboy, half girly girl! 4. Lysander and Castiel - I am also such a fangirl for Lys-babe and Cas! Trust me, if they were real, I would be taking pictures of them with Rosalya all day everyday! 5. Single AND Emotionless?? - I have never had a true crush on someone and I had never dated someone. Some of the friends that I thought were my friends have had true honest crushes while I have had none. 6. My Fight Song - I have been singing since I was about three. Now, I am a true singer and I have been on stage before. Some people think I would be deathly afraid of the stage, being as shy and quiet as I am. But I am a lot like Lysander. 7. Lysander is My Twin?? - Forgetfulness... Seemingly good grades... Music... Very un-talkative??? Man, if Lysander were real, we'd either be twins or a close boyfriend and girlfriend. 8. Baby Don't Cut - The bullying had gotten so bad to a point where I thought self harm was the only thing I could resort to. I was thinking, "OK, maybe if doing this, I can start fresh with the scars from yesterday." I then realized that cutting was never the answer and I was so lucky to have as many people to help me as I did. :'( 9. Emo Inside - Inside, I feel like I am emo, even though I don't have the piercings, the hair or the clothes. The depression and the anxiety and the bullying made me feel that way inside, I guess. 10. Me and MCL - I need friends and I thought MCL was a good tool to help me meet someone that could have the same interests as me and actually try and connect with me in a way that I never could with others. Thank you for reading and if you share any of these interests and/or feelings that I have listed above, feel free to send me a message and friend me in My Candy Love. Thank you and God Bless :) Category:Blog posts